As wireless networks evolve and grow in complexity, there are ongoing challenges associated with reaching targeted coverage levels. Recently, in an effort to boost coverage and enhance throughput in wireless networks, network operators have proposed deployment of wireless devices capable of transmitting at a maximum allowable transmit power that is higher than a current maximum allowable transmit power of off-the-shelf wireless devices and/or other currently deployed low power wireless devices. As shown in Table 1 below, the maximum allowable transmit power for wireless devices can be defined by the power class of the wireless device.
TABLE 1Power Class 1Power Class 2Power Class 3Power Class 4Wireless Wireless Wireless Wireless Oper-DeviceDeviceDeviceDeviceatingPowerTol.PowerTol.PowerTol.PowerTol.Band(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)Band I31±226±223±221±2Band II——26+223±221±2Band III————23±221±2
For example, the maximum allowable transmit power level and tolerance (i.e., power error limits) with which wireless devices can transmit data on a given frequency band or sub-band (e.g., bands I-III) can be specified based on a pre-defined power class (e.g., power classes 1-4 illustrated in Table 1) of the wireless device rather than a physical maximum transmit capability of the wireless device. Off-the-shelf and/or other low-power wireless devices are currently defined in LTE as power class 3 and/or power class 4 wireless devices. Power class 3 and/or power class 4 low-power wireless devices can be configured with a maximum allowable transmit power level of +23 dBm for frequency bands I-III with a nominal power tolerance of ±2 dB (e.g., for E-UTRA bands). High-power class wireless devices are currently defined as power class 1 or power class 2 wireless devices. Power class 1 and/or power class 2 high-power class wireless devices can be configured with a maximum allowable transmit power level of +26 dBm for frequency bands I-II with a nominal power tolerance ±2 dB (e.g., for E-UTRA bands), as illustrated in Table 1.
Because high-power class wireless devices are capable of transmitting at a maximum allowable transmit power that is higher than lower-power class wireless devices, there are potential uplink (UL) interference concerns when high-power class wireless devices are deployed in areas having an access node density designed for low-power wireless devices. Namely, power mismatches between high-power class wireless devices and low-power wireless devices may degrade UL system performance. For example, while deployment of high-power class wireless devices within a radio range of ANs designed for low-power wireless devices enhances throughput of high-power class wireless devices, it degrades the UL link budget for low-power wireless devices operating within the same radio range due, in part, to overlooked power differences between high-power class wireless devices and the low-power wireless devices.